


I Want To Talk

by swarty



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty
Summary: Set 3 weeks into Magnus and Alec's Europe Vacation. They are staying in Paris and Alec is getting frustrated with how slow things between them are moving.Characters etc belong to Cassandra Clare





	I Want To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Alec and Magnus talk about taking the next step. 
> 
> Any commenst or kudos greatly appreciated :)

Alec paced the length of the living room for the sixth time. He Had tried sitting on the luxurious velvet sofa numerous times, but his nerves got the better every time and he started pacing again. Him and Magnus had been in Paris for 3 weeks now. Alec, who had assumed they would be staying in a hotel, had been surprised to find Magnus actually owned property in Paris. A beautiful town house with numerous extravagantly decorated rooms that changed every time Magnus wanted something a bit different. Alec shook his head, smiling as he thought about the latest change from a deep purple to a cherry red. Of course all the furniture had had to go as well, that was just standard. He pushed the memories aside instead focusing his mind on the task he had set himself. He was determined to talk to Magnus. He had been determined to talk to Magnus for the past week but had chickened out every time. Convincing himself that Magnus knew this stuff, knew what he was doing, but Magnus still hadn’t done anything. Well that wasn’t true, Magnus had done many things, however they were all safe things. Holding hands, cuddling on the sofa, making out. All things that they were both comfortable with. Alec kept hoping they would take the next step but he didn’t know how to communicate this to Magnus and Magnus was being careful around him. He knew it, had appreciated it at first, but now it was slowly driving him mad.  
   
Alec stumbled as Magnus sauntered into the living room and he felt his cheeks flare with heat as he took him in. Magnus was unusually under dressed, black dress pants and a white shirt top just tight enough that it showed off his muscles. Alec swallowed the lump in his throat as he shuffled slowly towards him, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his faded black jeans, as he debated whether now was really the right time to have this talk, after all they were meant to be going out to some fancy restaurant for dinner. He knew Magnus was looking forward to it, but he would have been as happy to get room service and just stay in with Magnus. He hadn’t said that though. Magnus was concentrating on his cuff links, small turquoise genies spotted with what looked like real diamonds, Alec smiled, that was the Magnus he knew.  
   
“Alexander?”  
   
Alec’s body jerked alert in response to the concern in Magnus’s voice and his head swung upward to see yellow slitted eyes watching him.  
   
“You okay?”  
   
Alec nodded hurriedly; “Yeah, I was just wanting to talk, if you wanted to, we don’t have to though.” He shrugged lamely as he tailed off already regretting the words.  
   
“About what?” Magnus asked softly as he shifted himself so he was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest.  
   
“Um, well, could we maybe sit?” Alec could feel the heat on his face rising like a volcano ready to erupt. He wondered if Magnus was actually going to make him say the words out loud and felt his heart thunder at the thought.  
   
Magnus shook his head as he shifted his weight from one foot to another; “Say what you want to say Alexander.”  
   
Alec could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He wanted nothing more than to rewind time and stop himself from saying anything. Magnus’s reaction was not what he had expected, he was normally so open with Alec, but the Magnus standing in front of him was cautious and withdrawn. Was he regretting this? Alec swallowed the lump rising as he stared at a fixed point on the carpet, watching how the evening light reflected as he mumbled; “I wanted to talk about having sex.”  
   
“Sorry? What was that?” Magnus voice cut through the warm air.  
   
Alec’s body sagged as he admitted defeat. He shut his eyes tightly as he drew in a deep breath; “Sex. I want to talk about having sex.”  
   
Silence enveloped the room as Alec’s words rung in his ears. He didn’t open in his eyes. Didn’t dare open his eyes. He just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him right there and then. He should never have said anything. Never have broached it. Magnus knew what he was doing. Had likely done it a hundred times before. He should have just left it to him instead of trying to push it. He jumped slightly as hands gripped his waist firmly and the familiar scent of Magnus filled his nostrils. He kept his eyes shut as he leaned into it, not wanting to think about what he had just said, just wanting to forget, for them both to forget it, and just keep going as they were. Warm hands slipped under his shirt and up his sides and then his back, tracing the line of his spine. Alec felt a shiver run through him at Magnus’s slow touch and he leaned against him, letting himself be enveloped, Magnus responded by trailing kisses up his neck causing a low whimper to escape Alec as he leaned up, catching Magnus’s lips with his own. Alec wrapped his hands in Magnus’s black silk hair as the kiss escalated, he could feel the heat coming off both of their bodies, surrounding them as they pressed closer together, could feel Magnus’s muscles as he wrapped himself around Alec, pulling him closer still. Breathing heavily Magnus broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Alec’s, his eyes closed as he twisted his hands in the fabric of Alec’s shirt, keeping him close.  
   
“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was husky to his own ears as he traced his fingers down the side of the other man’s face, feeling the soft skin. Magnus eyes opened slowly to reveal golden irises and Alec felt his throat go dry. He instinctively leaned up to press his lips back against Magnus’s but Magnus pulled away grabbing Alec’s hands as did so. Dazed, Alec was pulled toward the couch which he sunk onto expecting Magnus to follow him but instead he was left watching Magnus’s retreating figure. Confused he rubbed at his eyes, trying to read the situation, fluent French caused him to look up though and he realised that Magnus was on the phone. He creased his eyebrows as he concentrated, piecing together what Magnus was saying, something to do with bookings and food. It hit Alec suddenly and he jumped off the couch protesting, Magnus waved off his protests as he ended the call to the restaurant and kicked off his shoes before sauntering back over to the couch.  
   
“You didn’t have to do that.” Alec shoved his hands back into his pockets as Magnus approached him, brushing the hair away from his face as he shook his head smiling.  
   
“No? Better to cancel than get banned I would say.”  
   
“No, I meant you didn’t have to cancel. We could have still gone.” Alec bowed his head as Magnus closed the distance between them, looping his arms around Alec’s waist, shaking his head.  
   
“This is more important.” The words were simple and yet they brought a blush to Alec’s cheeks as he glanced up at Magnus who was watching him with glowing eyes. He nodded shyly as he burrowed into Magnus’s embrace, his fingers tracing the muscles that the shirt highlighted so well. Magnus hummed in appreciation as he gripped Alec tighter around the waist, pulling him closer; “Shall we order in then?”  
“Um, I thought you wanted to?”  
   
“To talk” Magnus had a sly smile on his face; “Yes, but I’m incredibly talented in the fact that I can talk and eat at the same time. Well maybe not at the same time, but I can sufficiently multi task the two.”  
   
Alec groaned as he leaned his head on Magnus’s shoulder. He knew he was being teased but that’s not what had caused the ball of nerves in his stomach to expand, it was the realisation that Magnus was fully intending to talk about this. For a blissful 5 minutes Alec had thought that maybe all he had had to do was say it and that was enough, but no, it appeared they were going to actually talk about it. He could feel the blood pooling in his cheeks already. He felt Magnus’s chest move with silent laughter, the muscles flexing, as he pulled Alec down onto the couch beside him, stretching his long legs in front of him as he leaned his head against one hand and trailed the other one lightly up Alec’s arm. Alec’s hairs stood on end as he felt a tingles shoot up his arm. It had been fine before, when he’d just been waiting for Magnus to make a move, but now, now that they were actually going to talk about it, it felt like every nerve in his body was on high alert and attuned to Magnus. Every touch and movement sent a jolt through him. He wanted him. In every sense of the word. Why had he said he wanted to talk about it? Why hadn’t he just said he wanted to do it? They could have skipped this step completely.  
   
“Alexander?” Magnus’s voice was a soft purr that caused the pooling ponds to burst their banks, Magnus chuckled as he moved his hand from Alec’s arm to his cheeks, gently stroking the scarlet. Alec subconsciously lent into the action as his eyes roved over Magnus coming to rest on his soft lips. He groaned inwardly as he collapsed back on the couch. This was going to be torture.  
   
“So, what is it you would like to talk about?” The playful tone in Magnus’s voice was obvious and Alec had the distinct impression that Magnus knew exactly what he was doing and he was planning on enjoying himself as much as possible. Alec jumped slightly as Magnus leant over and took his hands, he hadn’t realise he’s been picking at the hems of his shirt sleeves; “It’s you and me Alexander. Just us. That’s all. You trust me, don’t you?”  
   
Alec nodded slowly as he grasped Magnus’s hand with his own; “Of course; I just, I have literally no idea what I’m doing Magnus. None. I don’t know how to do this.”  
   
Magnus smiled as he rubbed his thumb over Alec’s palm, “A lot of its instinct Alexander. Learning the other person, reacting to them, its experience and instinct, and from my experience you are an extremely adept student.”

Alec smiled; "Oh yeah?" This wasn't that bad. He should've known that. Magnus liked to tease but he was never cruel. 

"Yeah, now is there anything in particular worrying you or you want to talk about?"

"Um, well." Alec took a deep breath; "No, not really, I mean I'm nervous, but you're right, it's us and I love you n I want..."

"You do?" Alec started at the shock in Magnus's voice, his brow creasing at the expression on his face. He was learning to read most of Magnus's moods but every now and then he would be left at a loss to what the other was feeling. This was one of those times. But he hadn't said anything strange, Magnus already knew all of it. So what was the problem? 

"Alexander, did you just say you love me?"

Alec nodded slowly; "Yeah, but you already knew that."

Magnus tilted his head, his eyebrows raised; "Did I?"

"Well yeah? Didn't you?" 

Magnus shook his head slowly, his soft black hair glinting in the setting sun; "I'd hoped, but no Alexander I didn't. You've never said it before."

Hadn't he? Alec searched his memory but no, he couldn't find a time when he had. He had known it but he'd never said it. He had just assumed Magnus would realise it after he had kissed him in front of the Clave. What else hadn't he said?

"Alexander?" 

Alec looked up to find Magnus considering him with glowing eyes. He shifted on the couch raising himself so he could cup Magnus's face with both his hands; "I love you Magnus Bane. I have for a while now I've just been too much of an idiot to realise it. I want this. You. Not just sex but everything. I want to spend my life with you."

"Alexander." Magnus voice was soft, his usual flare subdued. 

"I should have said it before now." Alec shrugged helplessly, "I just, I'm an idiot."

Magnus shook his head, slightly dislodging Alec’s hands; "Yes you are, but you’re my idiot and I'm not letting you go for anything." With that said Magnus leaned forward and captured Alecs lips with his own, and he didn't release them for a very long time.


End file.
